Blind Faith
by Elena
Summary: This story starts a few years after the Endless Waltz. It will focus on the HYXRP relationship. It begins when strange things are starting to happen due a strange man of mystery. This chapter is kinda funny! :) Warning: This will definitely be a Tear
1. Default Chapter Title

Blind Faith Chapter One  
  
Relena sighed in content as she gazed at the scene that lay before her. The sun was dipping just below the distant hills.   
As it began its departure it released a yawn of beautiful colors that lighted the sky with a refreshing and awakening hue. "So   
beautiful.." Whispered the young women. She loved these quiet evenings in which she was so fortunate to have. It was so time   
consuming to be a Vice Foreign Minister and she often was rarely granted time to enjoy the simplier things in life. She missed   
her friends, a more normal life, and her freedom. Most of all she missed him.  
  
She mentally slapped herself. "Why can't he just leave me alone? Why can't I just forget about him and move on?!?"   
She shook her head as the dreaded truth she loved to deny sank in. "Because you fell in love with him you idiot." Logic   
reinvaded her mind and attempted to clear her thoughts. It worked amazing well with other issues but never with Heero. She   
sighed in shame and distess. "Why, why was I such a fool?"  
  
She lowered her eyes and placed her hand on the soft warm sand. She gently traced her finger along it's grainy surface.   
Tracing a heart in the sand she retreated her hand delicately to admire her work. Her eyes once again filled with a dreamy look.   
Quickly snapping back into reality she scowled at herself disaprovingly and brushed the figure away roughly. Picking up a   
handful of sand she let it sparkle in the remaining rays of sunlight as it slid through her fingers. The Peace Princess herself   
could't help but smile in amusement and in awe at how valuable the glittering grains were.  
  
Her sunkissed hair tousled restlessly around her shoulders as the wind picked up. Reluctantly pulling herself off the   
beach, she dusted her sundress off and brought a hand to her forehead as she scanned for the sun. It was almost completely   
asleep and out of sight. Turning she picked up her favorite backpack and slung it over her shoulders. Slipping on her sandals   
she took one last longing look at the beach and the crashing waves of the ocean and began to make her way back to the mansion.  
  
Zechs and Noin had finally married and settled down. They had just left a few days ago to take their son, Nathaniel,   
who was usually referred to as Nate, on his first trip to outer space. When Noin first mentioned it, Mr. Protective himself   
wasn't thrilled. But with alot of coaxing from Relena and Noin, regular waterworks from Nate, a few breakfasts in bed, and   
some pretty evil pranks Team R.N.N. pulled through and accomplished their mission. Relena began to laugh out loud when   
she remembered the final objective of the mission.  
FLASHBACK  
  
Relena and Nate placed their final touched on their creation. Noin had accompanied Zechs on what he said was   
going to be a "short walk", but with Noin on the job it was going to turn into a VERY long walk to buy Relena and Nate just   
the time they needed. "Ok I think that'll work!" Exclaimed Relena. They had booby trapped Zechs personal filling cabinet so   
that when opened silly string and confetti would shoot out and those annoying little horns would go off. He would already be   
soaking wet which would really make it stick due to the fact that when he opened the drawer the invisible fishing line would   
pull the bucket of water that was hidden from view, off the ledge of top of the curtains. They had even gone as far as to fill his   
favorite pen with invisible ink that would explode all over his shirt when he used it.  
  
Relena glanced at her watch. "4'Oclock.. They will be arriving soon." She turned to Nate who was grinning like a   
mad man with mischief in her eyes. "Ready?" "Oh yeah we're gonna get daddy!" They exchanged his fives and high tailed it   
out of Mr. Uptight's office. They all then met up the the guest room across the hall.  
  
"Relena, Nate I'm home!" He yelled. When there was no reply he shrugged. "I guess they're out playing." He then   
entered his office to finish some important documents. Noin had mentioned something about checking on dinner and had   
hurried off. He proudly took a seat in his big black leather office chair, smiled with satisfaction, and picked up his favorite   
pen to finish a memo...  
  
Noin quietly creeped across the hall and snuck into the guest room. She was greeted eagerly by her two anxious   
teammates. "Did you guys have time to finish your handy work?" "You bet," Replied Relena returning her smile. "Mommy   
this is fun!" "Yes it is sweetie." Nate ran over to Noin and she picked him up as he whispered, "What do we do now?" Noin   
looked at Relena and Relena looked at Noin. They both grinned. "We wait," She whispered back.  
  
"What the?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? AHHHHHHH!!!!! NOIN!!! NATE!!! RELENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone had skillfully   
taken their positions as they often did when Zechs began his yell of thunder. Relena was holding the now shaking bookcase   
in place. Noin was steadying two protraits and a table, while Nate held onto the vase. "Well that's our cue," Laughed Relena.   
She handed Nate a hockey mask and two cans of shaving cream. While Noin grabbed a big piece of cord. "Phase One complete.   
Proceeding with Phase Two."  
  
Zechs was absolutely furious. First his favorite pen had exploded all over his shirt and he went to get some extra   
paper towels out of his cabinet. As he yanked the drawyer open he felt a drop of something on his head. Puzzled he looked up   
and all his features turned to O's as a huge bucket of water came crashing down all over him. He stood there in shock for a   
minute drenched in one of his best suits and then it happened. Confetti and silly string erupted from his cabinet as annoying   
horns honked loudly. Three people's faces filled his mind. He then began to scream in utter rage as he stomped towards his office door.  
  
When he practically exploded out of the door before he new what was happening he was face flat on the floor. Noin and   
Relena had been holding a thick cord tightly about a foot off the ground ready to create that desired effect. And as if things   
couldn't get any worse he raised his head thinking the nightmare was over. Boy was he wrong. There stood Nate dressed in a   
hockey mask and in his hands. "No." Thought Zechs as the smiling Nate began to cover him entirely with shaving cream. When   
Nate was done everyone looked at him questionably. They all watched in horror as Zech's face tabasco sauce with steam   
practically coming out of his ears. Everyone covered their ears preparing for the explosion of blooming thunder but instead   
something strange happened.  
  
Zechs just layed their and began to laugh. Small at first but then his shoulders began shaking violently as he let out a fit   
of deep throaty laughter. Relena, Noin, and Nate started to crack up too until they were gasping for breath with tears rolling   
down their cheeks.  
  
Then it started. Everyone ended up having a huge shaving cream fight. Zechs had forced Relena and Noin's faces into   
it but they double teamed him and took him down. When everyone had calmed down Zechs took Nate by the shoulders. "Son   
do you really want to space that bad?" "Yes daddy I do." He looked up at Noin and Relena who both had their hands on their   
hips while their faces were plastered with deathglares. "Alright Nate we'll go." He said giving in. "Yes!" Cried Relena and   
Noin who triumphantly hugged. "Daddy?" "Yes son?" SPLAT!  
  
Nate had shoved a huge shaving cream pie right in Zechs face. He ran off down the hall giggling.  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Relena continued to laugh and then softly stopped when she entered the mansion. A few servants stopped by once a   
week to clean, check on her, and make sure things were working properly. Zechs had called her at least 8 times at the airport   
and usually left her a daily message just to check on his little sis.   
  
Relena trudged up the stairs in utter exhaustion. "Ok Relena, it's time for bed," She told herself. Throwing her   
backpack in the corner she got ready for bed in the bathroom and changed into a pair of flannel pants and a spagghetti   
strapped top. She emerged and shivered a bit. Rubbing her arms she made her way to shut the french doors that lead to the   
balcony. She stopped in mid step when she noticed a crumpled white piece of paper hanging on the door. Carefully she   
loosened it from the knob, opened it up, and smoothed out the creases. Her face twisted in confusion when she read over its   
contents.  
  
"I Miss You." It read in bold, curvy writing. She rationalizing with herself, she read over it carefully and slowly   
once more. I. Miss. You. "It couldn't be him or could it?" She whispered in disbelief. She shook her head. "Oh come one you   
know it's not him. He hates you remember?" Her mind reiterated and reviewed for her. "But still... I wonder who?" Too   
tired to overload her brain with any more information with to process she tenderly laid the note by her bed side table with   
such gentleness as if it was a something so fragile made of glass that it might break.. Inspite of the mystery she smiled,   
pulled the covers up, and drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
Relena yawned sleepily as she opened one eye groggily and promptly shut it rejecting the bright light of day.   
Her alarm clock continued to beep. Two sounds could be heard next. An irritated groan followed by the smashing sound   
and alarm clock creates when it is forcefully hurled into a wall. "I wonder how many of those I go through each year?"   
Wondered Relena.  
  
Finally she forced herself into a sitting position and studied her surroundings. She covered her mouth with a   
shaky hand and gasped at what she saw.......  
  
Ok guys that's it for this chapter, but exspect another one soon! Please review and tell me what you think!!!   
Oh and Embracing Fate Chapters 7 & 8 are coming! I had writer's block for a while but I got over it and it's goin good!   
Thanks to everyone for the support and a special thanks to those who reviewed my poem about Relena, A Doll of Peace!"   
Love u guys!!! :) Laterz  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Blind Faith: Chapter 2  
  
Relena shot up in her bed with her sleepiness forgotten. Red dots   
were scattered all over her room. She shook her head, massaged her temples,  
and focused her eyes on the shapes. Her eyes widened and she gasped in   
utter shock. "Petals. Rose Petals," She whispered outloud. That meant   
that someone had come in during the night. The thought made her a little   
uneasy, but then she brushed it aside and replaced it with a feeling of   
giddiness and excitement. She threw back the covers and practically   
catipulted herself out of bed. She kneeled on the floor and gingerly   
scooped up a handful of fresh, silky petals. Bringing them to her face   
she inhaled their sweet intoxicating aroma. A huge smile then spread across  
her features feeling as if she was just a young school girl again that had   
found out she had a secret admirer. Laughing happily she tossed the handful  
of petals into the air and watched with eager satifaction as they gracefully  
floated and met the floor softly and silently. She closed her eyes stroking   
a petal gently, letting it caress her fingertips and fantisized dreamily   
about the mysterious, romantic stranger that had left her this and last   
night's gift. Her day dreaming was rudely interrupted by the beeping sound   
of her vidphone which painfully forced her to reawaken into reality. She   
released an irritated sigh and walked over to the obnoxious contraption.   
  
Nate's grinning face appeared on the screen. "Auntie Relena!!!!" She   
let out a small giggle at his enthusiasm. "Hey Nate how's outer space?"   
His eyes got wide with excitement. "Oh it is soooo cool!" Nate chatted   
about his whole trip nonstop and Relena listening and smiled good naturedly.   
"Hey daddy wants to talk to you now so I better go!" "Alright bye bye Nate!   
Be good sweetie and have fun!" "I will bye!" He said nodding repeatedly   
and then waved as Zechs's image appeared on the screen.   
  
"Hey sis how are you?" "Oh I'm doing just great." "And everything's   
ok right? The house is being attended too the..." "Don't worry about   
anything brother. Everything is absolutly wonderful," She replied in a   
cheerful dreamy voice. "Wow things must be good you're in a really really   
good mood." Zechs smiled and then thought for a minute before pouncing on   
the screen. "There aren't any boys there are there?!?!?!?!?!?!" "No of   
course not!!" Relena said laughing.   
  
Zechs was suddenly shoved roughly out of the way and replaced by Noin.   
"Sorry Relena I guess your brother just hasn't learned to trust his own   
SISTER yet!" She appoligized emphasizing every word to a now sheepish Zechs.   
Relena laughed and then smiled softly. "Oh it's alright Noin, you know I'm   
used to it!" "Yeah I know but it is still sad! He won't even let his   
mature responsible sister who is now a woman have a life!" "Hey!" Zechs   
yelled in the background. "Don't worry me and Nate will keep him tame. We   
got it under control." She moved her jacket aside revealing a can of   
shaving cream and winked. Both women began cracking up. "I'm sure   
everything is fine there." "Yeah it is," Answered Relena in a dreamy voice.   
The older women smiled inwardly. Ah yes the look of love. I've seen it   
before. Seems Relena has fallen for somebody. "Well I guess we'd better   
get going we've got a busy day ahead." "Yeah so do I", Relena said groaning.   
Noin smiled in understanding knowing how hard Relena's busy schedule was to   
cope with. "Just don't work yourself to hard alright?" "Ok I won't Noin."   
"Bye Relena take care of yourself!" "Bye you too!" And with those last   
words they terminated the connection.   
  
Relena rose from the chair, stretched, and released a loud yawn. She   
then showered, got dressed, and looked over the day's schedule and groaned.  
  
Hours later, which seemed like years to the Vice Foreign Minister,   
Relena was sitting through another long meeting. She knew it was important   
to focus and concentrate on what was being stated but her head was killing   
her. With each passing minute her painful headache only seemed to intensify.   
She rubbed her temples and blinked hard in hopes to control her vision. Her   
eyelids were becoming heavy and the room wouldn't stop spinning. She   
clutched the material of her sky blue sweater as chills raced through her   
body causing her to shiver uncontrollably. It was her turn to speak so she   
used the last of her strength to rise from her chair on shaky legs. Her   
face had lost all of its color completely and she started to speak,   
struggling to continue.   
  
Everyone noticed her obvious condition. A wave of nausea hit her and   
she gripped the table to steady her weak body. What happened next was a   
blur. Blackness swept over her and clouded her vision as she felt herself   
falling backwards. She heard the moving of chairs and the shuffling of   
steps. Then she felt herself being caught in a tight but amazingly gentle   
embrace. She tried to hang on but lost the battle and completely collapsed   
into her rescuer's arms. They supported her weight with ease and tenderly   
lifted her frail form against their chest. She was slightly alarmed when a   
familiar deep, relaxing scent filled her nostrils. She heard these last few   
words before she tumbled into darkness. "Is she alright? Perhaps one of   
us should escort her home." "No need. I'll make sure she makes it home   
safely." That voice! Her mind screamed. It's him! He obviously felt her   
body tense in brief recognition for she then heard him whisper in a low deep   
voice. "Relax." Relena then just let go and gave in. She then fell into   
a deep restless unatural sleep.   
  
Heero flung open the door to Relena's Bedroom. He studied her face   
intently. She was trembling in a cold sweat and her face was white as a   
sheet. He shifted her form in his arms gingerly. She mumbled something   
and gripped him tighter as he then stripped her bed of the covers. Easing   
her body carefully out of his arms he gently layed her on the mattress. He   
quickly slipped off her shoes and ransacked a couple of drawers for some   
pajamas. His lips quirked when he held up a fairly large t-shirt and   
recognition crossed his bold features. He closed his eyes as a memory   
flashed through his mind.   
  
He had given Relena the shirt a long time ago when he and Quatre   
stayed in the Sank Kingdom. He had found her one night on the beach, her   
spirit completely shattered, confidence and vision entirely broken. The   
poor girl was helplessly crushed. He had actually felt sorry for her which   
at the time was an utterly new and confusing emotion for him to experience.   
He approached her uncertainly, helped her pick up the pieces, and offered   
what only what comfort he was capable of. She had been freezing from the   
surf's breeze so he had wrapped her in his shirt and rubbed her arms briskly   
to implore their surface with heat. Heero's eyes shot open. Shaking his   
head disapprovingly he made his way toward Relena. He carefully changed   
her into the shirt as hard as it was he controlled his gaze trying   
hopelessly not to let it stray. He had lost it once and had admired her   
just for a moment before cursing at himself as a blush spread across his   
cheeks.   
  
When he finished that painstaking mission he pulled the covers up and   
tucked them just below her chin. When she began to shiver more violently   
he added layers of blankets to eliminate the cold. Dipping a rag expertly   
in a bowl of water he felt her forehead and touched her cheeks delicately.   
Her fever was breaking and she began tossing and turning in a feverish   
nightmare. She was convulsing furiously and cried out his name grievously.   
She was terribly frightened as fear fed off her greedily. Heero knew that   
she needed more warmth, a direct heat. He rose and walked to the side of   
her bed. She looked so weak and vulnerable. He hated to see her this way.   
He slipped under the covers slowly and pulled her shaky form to his chest   
in a protective embrace. Immediately his body heat began to stop her icy   
chills and her shivering seized. She whispered his name and pulled him   
closer.   
  
He didn't know why he was doing this. But inwardly he knew that was   
a lie. Relena had always meant something to him. He couldn't put his   
finger on it at first eventually he realized it was love. Love. He didn't   
know how to return it, or understand it, but every time he looked at Relena   
god did he want it. But logic interrupted and reminded him of the truth.   
He knew he didn't deserve her and he didn't want her to get hurt anymore.   
Yes, he wished for her to feel no more pain. With that last thought his   
eyelids began to grow heavy as sleep devoured him. Before he entered the   
world of dreams he whispered, "It's alright now Relena. It'll be ok.   
You're safe."  
  
Heero watched over Relena for 2 more days until she was almost   
entirely recovered. She was still asleep, her body suffering from   
exhaustion but he knew she would be waking up soon. He stretched while   
rising from his look out chair and put on his jacket. Silently making his   
way to Relena's side, he leaned down and brushed his lips tenderly against   
her forehead and ran his fingers smoothly caressing her golden silky strands.   
"Forgive me Relena." He brought the wall back up and his face retransformed   
into his emotionless mask. Turning he moved soundlessly towards the door.   
"Stop right there Heero Yuy."  
  
Alright guys I know that chapter sucked but I guarantee that the next part   
will be awesome!!! (I hope!) Thanks to everyone for all the reviews!!!   
They are mucho appreciated!!  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Blind Faith: Chapter 3  
  
Heero turned to see Relena clutching the chair by her bed  
for support desperately. Her knees were shaking under her   
frail and feeble form. He felt himself fighting the urge to  
scold her for her foolishness and tuck her back in bed. His  
eyes met hers with an impassible wall of silence but they were  
equally challenged by her azure ones ingraved with blue fire   
flashing, flickering, and dancing in sheer determination.  
Relena wanted answers and she wanted them now.  
  
"Why?" She demanded simply. Heero began his usual facade  
behind his emotionless mask and released a sigh of annoyance.  
"You were sick. Someone had to bring you home and get you   
there safely so you can recover and continue with you duties.  
Now if that's all I don't have time for games. I have buisness  
that needs attending to. Goodbye Relena." His tone was  
completely buisness like, his usual monotone, and cold as ice.  
  
His words cut through her heart like a knife and stung  
her very soul. Tears welled up in her eyes but she forced  
herself to be strong and fight them. When dealing with Heero  
and matters that went with him, cowering weakness was NOT an  
option.  
  
Heero immediately was consumed by self inflicted guilt  
and regret when he saw tears of anguish fill her eyes. He  
couldn't bear to look any longer. It hurt too much. Heero  
then did one of the things he was good at. He turned his  
back on Relena and walked out the door.  
  
Relena watched his retreating form and then something  
snapped. Her eyes narrowed angrily and she glared in his  
direction. She then ran after him. He had already exited   
out the back door and was about to head through the gardens  
when she grabbed his arm forcefully and yanked him to a halt.  
He turned around hiding his surprise. "Damnit Heero! Would   
it kill you for just once to be honest with me? To be honest  
with yourself?" Of course his expression didn't change but she  
caught sight of a spark of anger ignite in his dangerous   
Prussian eyes. "Go inside Relena. You don't belong out here."  
SLAP!!!   
  
Heero was caught off guard and Relena looked as if she was  
too. Her face had shock written all over it and surprise thrived  
in her eyes. He knew he deserved it from the moment of impact  
but never the less this young women's brash but courageous acts  
never ceased to surprise him. A large stinging red mark began  
to spread over pink area on his cheek.  
  
"Heero you are going to listen to me. No matter how many  
times you crush, smash, and break my heart I will always pick  
up the pieces because there is one thing that will never change."  
She definitely had his attention now. He looked at her questionably  
as she drew in a deep breath. "And that will always be my love for  
you. You're a foolish man Heero. You're to stubborn to even listen  
to you're own heart. And since you won't open up and let me help  
you, in the end it will be you're downfall." She was crying now.  
  
"Relena," Heero started sorrowfully, but she put a finger to  
his lips and continued. "You have no idea what it's like! How  
terrible and painful it is to love you and not have you return it!  
God it's like a slow torturous death and ever I feel it I get so  
scared! When you're not around it's like part of me is dead!" Tears   
continued streaming down her face unchecked as the dam broke."I wake   
up everyday and I'm so afraid! I scared of what I feel, of this love,   
you never coming back, but most of all I so scared that you're going   
to walk away from me right now never sharing,or feeling the way I feel   
when I'm with you!" She couldn't form words anymore and she crumpled  
to the ground in a defeated sobbing heap.  
  
Heero couldn't take or deal with anymore. He couldn't bear to see  
Relena like this. He took a step towards her, but he was taken aback  
when she rose and started shaking her head in disbelief and she took  
a step back. "No." She couldn't deal with more pain and another  
rejection. She had to get away from this now. She had to escape.  
Spinning on her heel she took off towards the beach....  
  
Hey people!! I know that chapter was short and I'm sorry!!! But it   
won't matter 'cause I'm almost done with the next one!!! So it'll be out by   
today definitely!!! Thanks so much for all the support and to everyone who is  
reviewing!!! Love you guys!!! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Blind Faith: Chapter 4  
  
Blinded by tears Relena tore down the sidewalk not caring where she was  
going. 'God how could I be so stupid? ' She finally slowed into a fast walk   
hindered by her lungs screaming for air. Air that wouldn't come. She felt as  
if her entire world had suddenly collapsed leaving her nothing. She had been  
stripped of everything. Her heart, soul, will, almost her very existance. The  
child of peace stumbled as her confidence faltered. The tight ache in her chest  
only intensified. God her heart was bleeding.  
  
A cold, wet drop splashed on Relena's nose. And she slowly raised her   
face to the raging, stormy sky. The drops quickly increased into a steady   
shower and Relena hugged her arms close desperately for a source of warmth.  
The freezing rain was mercifulless and unforgiving. Ironically she welcomed  
its bone chilling bliss. It seemed to numb her soul and help ease the pain.  
  
Spotting a fountain the heart broken young woman cautiously approached  
it. Like a lone traveler seeking wisdom she walked up to it's smooth, white,  
marble edge. The rain had ceased, the sun fallen asleep, while the ivory moon  
had awakened. Gazing at night's dark star struck cloak she gasped in awe and  
tears sprang in her eyes. "So beautiful." She whispered. She returned her  
attention to the calm waters of the foutain and peered at her gently moving  
reflection. She could barely recognize herself anymore. There was such a  
deadness about her. She tried to smile but only succeeded in freeing more tears.  
In disappointment and distress she tore her hand through the water destroying  
her reflection and then turned away.  
  
Heero scanned the area for the desired figure. He had to find Relena and  
he had to find her now. Deep down the Perfect Soldier knew that fate had   
presented him with this one last chance. Breaking into a power driven run he  
rounded the corner. He couldn't be too late? Could he? Relena had to know  
how he truly felt or inevitably he would lose her. Lose her forever. A tear fell   
at that thought. Pain ripped threw his heart and pulsed through his veins.  
'God how could I have been so blind.' Finally he spotted her. Relena, the girl who   
had always interupted his missions. The girl who haunted his nightly vissions.   
The girl who he unwillingly pushed away from the start. The only girl who had ever   
penetrated his heart. He stopped in midstep and marveled at the vission before  
him. He watched Relena sit on the edge of the foutain and peer over the edge.  
His breath caught as he admired her beauty. She truly looked like and angel, a  
sight to behold. And to Heero she was. So vibrant with the moon illuminating   
her heavenly form. "Relena!" He called. Gathering his courage he began across   
the street towards her.  
  
Heero never saw the car. The car that was flying towards him as he ran  
blindly towards his love's open arms. Relena cried out and started screaming.  
Her frantic words entered Heero's ears but he knew it was too late time was up.  
  
Without even thinking Relena sprinted out onto the street as one final  
thought raced through her mind. 'Heero...'   
  
Heero saw Relena approaching, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks  
and realization hit and it was too late to react. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Relena had reached him just in time. Slamming her body roughly into his  
she shoved him forcefully out the way. Next she heard Heero cry out and then  
she felt her body slamming into the hard metal of the front of the car and then  
smashing furiously into the windshield that crushed and crunched her body   
brutally. Pain seared through her as her body lost all control. She soared  
into the air and collided solidly and severely with the ground. Strong arms  
encircled her and forced her eyes open. It was a distraught and mournful Heero.  
He was sobbing uncontrollably as he pulled the almost lifeless Relena to his   
chest.  
  
Relena's tears mixed with his as he held her to his trembling body. He  
grieviously hugged her bleeding, bruised, and broken form. She was growing weak  
put he held her tight in fear that his lifeless precious doll would disappear.  
With tears raining down his face he gently leaned down to Relena's face and softly  
brushed his lips against hers in a sweet loving kiss. She smiled peacefully as  
her eyes fluttered closed. "I love you," She whispered as the impact of her   
injuries pushed her into darkness.  
  
Relena was rushed to the hospital and the doctors did everything they possibly  
could for her. She was in critical but stable condition thanks to many hours of  
surgery and intense treatment. She had slipped into a light coma, but the doctors  
expected her to reawaken in a short amount of time. They said it was a miracle  
she was even alive.  
  
Heero had contacted everyone with a heavy heart and a soul chained in guilt.  
Heero traced his hand over the glass gazing out into the raging sea in deep thought.  
His hair tousled over his deep, stern, pain filled eyes. A tap on the shoulder  
rushed him back to reality as he spun around. Relena's physician took a timid step  
back giving the grieving young man some space. "Sorry if I startled or disturbed  
you Mr. Yuy but I have some vital information on Ms. Darlian."   
  
Heero immeditely raised his eyebrows in question and concern urging the older  
man to continue.  
  
"Relena is coming to so I was sure you would want to be there with her at her  
side when she awakens."  
  
Heero nodded and then added something that was almost foreign to him but when  
it came to Relena he was grateful. "Thank you." As Heero turned in the direction of  
Relena's room he felt a hand on stop him. Confused he pivoted on his heel and refaced  
the doctor. The man smiled sadly and spoke in a melancholy tone. "Mr. Yuy there's  
something different. I know this will be hard for everyone to deal with mostly she  
will struggle but..." "What's wrong with her?" Heero demanded in a seriously grave  
but slightly dangerous tone. The doctor let out a miserable, sympathetic sigh and  
looked him straight in the eyes. "She's blind."  
  
Alright guys I know this was a sad chapter but I promise this will have a   
happy ending!!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! That's what has really helped  
me keep writing! Love you guys!!! The next chapter will be good!! I hope! 


End file.
